


Friend of the Devil

by Asa_Meda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring cleaning... I really like the story I wrote and needed to nip and tuck... make it make for sense for the next one.  I also found I contradicted myself from middle to end.  Even the self-perfectionist I did a tiny bit of editing.  The story is as it was just took Malcolm out of the picture as far as Chloe is concerned (chapter 2).  I want this to flow better with the finale.</p><p>Hope it's still enjoyed.</p><p>**** SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL OF SEASON ONE ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Who says the Devil can't be charitable?"_

As the doors to the lift closed, Dan swore he could see a red glint in Lucifer's eyes. But it had to be his imagination. He looked around to get his bearings. A private party room he assumed... or private apartment. It was night. Dan could hear fancy music playing, people laughing. A party... well dressed people. He didn't know Lucifer had those here. He wondered how much he had missed in the day or so he was gone.

Had anyone noticed?

Dan became aware he was shivering. Some parts of his body were reporting in with pulses of pain and irritation. He hadn't noticed much during his escape. His need to get to an innocent man before Malcolm the owner of the Lux overrode all other sensations. But he knew he had been too late the moment he saw Lucifer lying on the floor. Eyes were half-mast, body motionless. Dan had been disgusted with himself. He had failed. Lucifer was dead. But even as he absorbed that fact, another part of his trained mind noted the lack of blood on the corpse. Then Lucifer gasped and sat up... alive. And angry...

Dan took a step but his legs gave way and he wound up hands and knees on the floor. As he tried and failed to get up, he saw drops of blood on the carpet... not Lucifer's but his own as they dripped from a cut on his wrist where he had forced himself to break the sturdy plastic bonds. Not serious but his hands were swelling, turning colors. He needed to get to a hospital or urgent care. He wondered if there was a landline in here. Malcolm had taken his cell.

Vaguely he heard announcements fill the air below him. A woman was making some kind of introduction then Lucifer's voice interrupted, strong and powerful. _Pretty pissed,_ Dan confirmed to himself and a painful cough escaped him, followed by another. _I'd be pretty pissed too if I just got shot and I had the chance to hunt down my shooter..._

Another painful cough escaped him, warning. Malcolm had choked him out with the chain of the handcuffs Dan had put on him. Ever since he had came to his throat had been painful and tight. But now it seemed like a stone-hard lump had formed, getting bigger, making it harder to breathe. A case wafted through his mind. Some years ago a woman had been beaten by her boyfriend, choked. Someone got him off her before any damage was done and was arrested. The woman seemed to be all right, other than a bruised neck and refused to be seen by paramedics.

The next day she was dead. Overnight her throat had swelled and closed up...

 _Shit..._ Dan tried to stand again and failed. He had to find a phone. Call 911. He tried to shout but his lungs were no longer cooperating and only a painful, whispered shout escaped him. He heard only quiet now. The party seemed to be over. Dan tried to crawl, his vision began to blur. Panic set in. He was suffocating...

"Detective!" 

Dan was aware of the soft carpet fibers against his face. His limbs felt tangled together, no longer able to move. An elephant resided in his chest, the pressure of it's weight cut off all efforts to breathe. _Help... I need..._

"Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into?" Strong hands touched Dan, turned him onto his back. "What happened to you, Daniel?"

Daniel. It was his proper name. As a child his mother called him Danny. But his friends called him Dan. Daniel was for teachers... priests... nuns...

"I've called 911." Lucifer's voice penetrated Dan's ebbing consciousness. Fingers gently glided over his throat. Dan tried to resist. It burned... "Seems some things are not as they seem." The burning at his throat grew more intense, reaching inward. "All right, Daniel. Can't have you leave us without figuring out what's going on, hmmm? Just a little help. I can hear them coming." The burning eased and Dan gasped as air freely entered and left his lungs in agonizing but welcomed waves. 

"Anyway," Lucifer continued casually, his warmer than human fingers in Dan's hair. "You tried to save me. Counts for something..."

Dan opened his eyes, his vision still blurred but more focused. Lucifer's dark eyes watched him, an unusually serious expression on his face. "I--" He moaned as his throat and lungs protested any efforts to speak.

"Don't force yourself," Lucifer commanded with an almost angelic smile. "Just relax. Help is here. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Dan closed his eyes and imagined himself lifted in strong arms as Lucifer's deep voice brought an odd peace to his mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can never leave anything alone... for the middle of the story to match the end I needed to do a bit of editing... to make the story better. Ever evolving...
> 
> I want it to glide more into Chloe not knowing about Malcolm until the events around the finale.

It was barely sunrise. Less than an hour after the call from Lucifer, Chloe had Trixie in the car and was on the way to the hospital. Lucifer called and simply said that Dan had been attacked, that things had been stolen from him and he was in hospital. Then her captain called her, and repeated same. Dan couldn't tell them anything at the moment but an investigation was started. Detectives, including Malcolm, were going through sort through Dan's recent cases. Or it could have been some random act. Somehow Dan had gotten to the Lux after his escape. Apparently Dan got to the Lux just before she arrived to arrest Tim Dunlear's wife for murder. He hadn't seen him. But she understood why he had not called her... his cell had been stolen. The text had been made up. Chloe felt really guilty about that. Dan would never had done that. She promised herself she would let Dan know and apologize. Five minutes after Chloe parked her car they going into Dan's room. Dan looked well beaten, his neck was wrapped in gauze. His right wrist was wrapped too. But despite that his vitals looked all right. Somewhat to her surprise she saw Lucifer sitting next to the bed, a king on his throne.

"Daddy, wake up!"

Trixie's cry and her run for the bed drew her attention. "Monkey, don't wake him. He's okay!" She started forward, ready to pick her daughter up, to comfort. But Lucifer was ahead of her and picked Trixie up.

"Your father is going to be fine, child. Promise." He looked the little girl in the eye. "Trust me. I would never lie to you."

Somehow Chloe sensed that Lucifer was using that... whatever it was... to influence Trixie. To reassure her. But her daughter didn't seem to be affected. Her tears flowed like rivers down her face. Chloe was prepared to take her, to relieve Lucifer of the burden of a crying seven year old. But to her surprise Lucifer hugged her daughter closer, whispered in her ear something that seemed to sooth. His eyes met Chloe's and he smiled. "Like mother, like daughter it seems." He nodded towards a chair he just vacated. "Sit. I'll hold the child."

Okay. Chloe felt surreal. No snide comments. No sarcasm. Just practical talk. She watched as Lucifer sat down in a chair on the opposite side, Trixie on his lap. He continued to talk to her a few moments, words she could not quite hear. But finally Trixie took the handkerchief she was handed and dried her tears. She was still upset, Chloe observed but calm, even smiling at her mother as she settled to stay on Lucifer's lap.

"Are you the patient's wife?" A tall man came in holding an iPad. He was perhaps forty with the bearing of a man of status, white coat, stethescope around his neck. 

"I'm his ex-wife but I'm still his Decision Maker. Detective Chloe Decker," Chloe told him.

"Ah!" The doctor glided his fingers over the smoth surface. "Your husband... ex-husband is a very lucky man, Detective Decker. I was told he was held captive and choke out by his attacker." He shook his head. "People watch too much television and think once someone survives the person doesn't need to be checked. It's rare but sometimes the throat swells and closes in a delayed reaction and a person dies. Seems that for some fortunate reason, while layers of his skin around his neck were damaged, his trechea didn't swell as much as it should have. He didn't suffer any brain damage."

Chloe sighed, full relief flooded her senses. Her hand found Dan's, squeezing it lightly, unwilling to wake him. "Thank god!" She waited for a sarcastic remark from Lucifer but there was only silence. He glanced at him and found he seemed happy to just sit quietly, unaffected

"He should make a full recovery once everything heals." The doctor smiled. "There's moderate dehydration but his kidney functions are normal. The swelling in his hands are greatly improved. His wrists, especially his right one, are cut. Your people were already here taking pictures and samples for their investigation. It looks like he broke himself out of zip ties. The worst damage is to his neck. But not as bad as it should have been. The detective seems to have a good ability to heal quickly, which is good. But the deep tissue damage will take a couple of weeks to heal, maybe more to heal fully." 

"So daddy will be okay?"

Trixie's question seemed to startle the doctor who looked turned his head towards her. Trixie sat comfortably in Lucifer's lap.

"Your daddy is going to be just fine..."

"Trixie," Chloe supplied with a grin.

"Trixie." He turned toward Chloe again and held out a hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. All very busy this morning. Dr. Emil Schwartz."

Chloe shook his hand. "How long is he going to have to stay?" Her mind began to go over where Dan could stay, how she could divide her time to take care of him... and putting Trix in the mixture...

"A couple of days... maybe three," Dr. Schwartz answered. "We're going to give him another bag of fluids then IV antibiotics just to be safe. When he wakes up we're going to start him on a soft diet and oral fluids. We have a spray we can use to somewhat numb his throat but it's going to be uncomfortable for him to eat a swallow for a few days. but if he's on track and no infection develops then he can be discharged."

Good news then. All good news. Chloe glanced over at Trixie and winked, her signal that all was well. In response, the little girl gave her a toothie grin. "Thank you, Doctor," she said sincerely.

"Yes," Lucifer spoke up, his deep voice quiet. "Thank you."

Dr. Schwartz studied him a moment as if working to figure out where he fit within the family then seemed to dismiss it as if none of his business. His eyes moved to Trixie as he came around the bed. "I'm at the beginning of my rounds for the morning. I wanted to check in on Detective Espinoza first," he told them. "I'll check in on him this afternoon and the staff know how to get me." He stopped in front of Trixie, a hand going into his pocket and coming out with a lollipop. "This is for a brave young lady," he announced as he held out the treat.

Trixie smile and took it, her eyes bright as she began to unwrap the cellaphane. But before she could go further, a hand came over her's.

"What do you say, Beatrice?"

Trixie's face reddened slightly as she looked up, more solemn. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're quite welcome!" He spared a nod to Lucifer then turned and left.

Then silence. Chloe watched Dan's face, the multiple bruises on his arms and shoulders. She could see hints of the deep, ugly wound at his throat that peeked out from the edges of the gauze that surrounded his neck. Dan had been in danger and she didn't know. She saw the text and it didn't occur to her that it just wasn't Dan's way. She should have known.

"Chloe, you're not to blame."

She sighed. "Of course I am." She met his gaze a moment then looked at her daughter who was happily licking the lollipop, her tongue already turning purple from what she assumed was grape flavored. "I'm an idiot."

"I beg to differ," Lucifer countered. "You and he were having issues recently and Detective Dou--" He stopped himself, his eyes moved to the injured man on the bed. "Daniel can be quick to judge and react but I think I've been wrong concerning my other thoughts about him."

Surprised, Chloe's eyebrows rose. "Daniel?" A small burst of laughter escaped her. "He doesn't like that name. He'd change it to "Dan" but that would upset his mother." She took a deep breath. "Thank you by the way. I'm glad you checked on him." Her hand drifted to Dan's face then ruffled his hair lightly. _I love him... I do. But for reasons I don't think Dan realizes yet we can never be... husband and wife. But he's important to me and Trix... so important..._

"Mommy, Lucifer said he can take me for ice cream but I said I had to ask you first."

"It's all right, Monkey." Chloe sniffled and quickly pulled herself together. No crying in front of Trixie. Her daughter was calm now, secure next to Lucifer. And for some reason Chloe found the whole thing in of itself comforting. She met Lucifer's gaze, noting an unusual softening in them. "You don't mind?"

"Taking the child for ice cream? Of course I don't." He stood and lifted the child up into his arms as if he had been doing it forever. "Be back shortly."

And he was gone. Chloe sighed and resumed her hold on Dan's hand, finally letting a few tears fall. A moment later she felt Dan's grip tighten. She looked to see his eyes were open, not all the way but somewhat alert. She smiled at him. "Hi." Dan's mouth moved but only a groan escaped. His tongue peeked out and Chloe could see it was dry. "The doctor said you could drink fluids." She picked up the cup of ice water that had been left for him. "But you gotta do it slowly and it's going to hurt like hell."

Something akin to pained laughter escaped her ex. He nodded and she brought up the head of his bed a bit then put the straw between his lips. Fluid was drawn up quickly then stopped as Dan coughed. He tried again more slowly and swallowed more carefully. After a few swallows his pushed the straw out. "Tri--"

"Don't talk. The doctor said you can't talk for a couple of days." She put down the cup and picked up a small white board and marker. "Write."

Dan frowned then took the board and marker. //Lucifer's got Trixie? You're okay with that?//

So he had been awake longer than he let on. Chloe met his gaze. "Yes. Lucifer is taking Trix for ice cream. Chocolate if my motherly instincts are correct. Problem?"

He took his sheet and erased the board then wrote again. //He's not human.//

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dan... please don't. He's been nice to us... nice to Trixie. And he saved your sorry ass."

Dan erased then started again. //He was shot! I saw him dead!//

Chloe gathered her patience. Dan had been badly hurt. Doctor were amazed he had gotten himself from where he had been held to The Lux without dying on the way. "Lucifer said you were nearly unconcious when he found you. Your brain--"

Dan was writing furiously, grunting with effort. //I got to The Lux and he was on the floor... DEAD! Then he suddenly sat up really pissed off!// He erased and started writing again. //He said...// He stopped writing then erased and started again. //He said he knew who had done it.// He continued to write then looked at her wide eyed as he showed her the board. //His shirt had holes but there was no blood!//

Chloe stared at the words then Dan's face. Her ex was not given to fantasy... in fact was very grounded in the here and now with very little attention to even the faith of his own family. She could see he was being deadly serious. Some of her own quiet suspicions surfaced. Lucifer's ability to make people speak truth. His obsession with getting his "wings". That one time when she saw Lucifer's image briefly morph into something that left her mind numb then disappeared in a blink. But it had been her imagination. Lucifer was good man even if some of his morals were dubious at best. "You imagined it, Dan."

Erase... Writing... //You know what I'm talking about! I see it in your eyes!//

Dan was sure... so very sure. Chloe took a calming breath. Dan was ill. This wasn't the time to discuss this. She leaned forward. "What the hell happened?" she asked, both as his friend and a detective.

Dan let out a long breath then growled. Then he seemed to give up and became thoughtful a moment before he erased and wrote. //Was coming out of 7-11 and got caught from behind. Can't remember much.//

"Do you know where you were kept?" Chloe was tempted to take out a notepad but she didn't want to disturb Dan's flow. Her memory would have to do.

Dan shook his head and wrote. //Blindfolded. Guy said he wanted to kill Lucifer. Couldn't let that happen.//

Okay. But why was Dan taken? What was the connection? "How did you get to the Lux?"

Erase... Write... //Don't remember. Just had to get there. Thought Lucifer was dead. Then he wasn't.//

Odd. Very odd. Chloe decided to let it go for the moment. Dan was hurt. Maybe the momory would come back and they could hunt the bastard down. "Okay. That's fine, Dan. I'll let Malcolm know--" She stopped as Dan's expression closed. "What?"

Dan shook his head. He opened his mouth to try and speak then swiped the white board in frustration and wrote. //Fine. Let him know. Tired.//

Chloe frowned at him. This was getting stranger and stranger. She realized Dan was actually hiding something. But he was also obviously exhausted. Maybe Malcolm would know what was going on. Though since his miraculous recovery he was a bit on the weird side himself. It was like the truth was just in front of her and she could not see it. "Okay, Dan. I just wanted to get some info from you." She patted his arm. "I'll come see you later. Okay?"

Dan nodded and added a few words to the board. //Thanks. Sorry. Pain.//

"It's okay, Dan. Lucifer should be back with Trixie soon." She continued to hold his hand as she heard his breathing even out. She needed to think, to prepare for Dan's discharge. The captain was being flexible with her but they were short-handed now and she did not feel right taking too much time. Maybe her mother...

"Is Daddy asleep?"

Trix. Chloe saw her daughter walk in with Lucifer right behind her. Chocolate ice cream covered her lips and hands. Soap and water was in order before they got back into the car, but Trixie looked calm now. "He needs rest, Monkey." She stood up. "Come on. Time to get cleaned up and go."

Trixie frowned. "Can I say goodbye to Daddy?"

"Quietly, Monkey. And no touching until I clean you off."

"No... okay." Dan had his arm raised. Trixie smiled and went to his side. She seemed to hesitate, unwilling to touch. But Dan's touched his mouth with his finger. Chloe pick her daughter up and hovered her over Dan. She was impressed with Trixie's ability to hold her hands to either side as she pecked her father on the lips. "Good job, Monkey," she approved. She patted Dan on the shoulder. "Later."

Dan nodded, his eyes closed.

As Chloe moved past Lucifer she squeezed his arm. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." His eyes moved over Dan then met Chloe's. "If you don't mind I'll follow up and take him to the Lux when he's discharged. Maze and I can make sure he's all right."

Chloe blinked. Lucifer did not like Dan... why was he trying to help? "I'll manage," she said, not wanting to put anyone to any trouble.

"You have your work and your child. I don't mind. I have a few spare rooms upstairs." Lucifer wrinkled his nose as his eyes moved to Trixie. "I think the child needs a wash up."

It was a done deal... so long as Dan agreed. Chloe shrugged. "Well just be sure he wants to." She began to guide Trixie out by the shoulder. There was a restroom down the hall. "Thanks."

"Bye, Lucifer!"

"Goodbye, child."

Chloe was gone. Lucifer drew a breath as he turned his attention towards the bed. Dan. The douche... now not so much. Complex. He stepped to the side of the bed. The human was truly asleep, exhausted by his trials. Lucifer touched his head. "Later, Daniel... we'll have that little chat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again... Spring Cleaning... I'm learning. Comments welcome. Thanks!

Dan blinked, waking up after a really strange dream he couldn't remember. Something about Lucifer. He could hear the monitors above him, feel the blood pressure cuff around his left arm. Annoyed by the periodic squeezing of his arm he had taken the thing off only to have alarms go off and at least two nurses telling him what might happen to him if he did it again.

Chloe was gone, along with Trixie. But his little girl gave him a big chocolate ice cream kiss before they left. Much to his relief, Lucifer left too but he seem to remember hearing his voice. Something about a talk. Dan wondered if he could escape from here before Lucifer came back. But for the moment his mouth was painfully dry. He pushed a button to raised his head and shoulders. He did feel better. The nasty tasting spray did its job. Water should go down all right. He reached for his water cup on the over-bed table but found the cup suddenly in front of him, held with a hand with long fingers.

"Take it slowly, Daniel."

Lucifer. The man was here. Shit. Dan saw Lucifer sitting by his bed, looking his usual regal self. The discomfort trumped his pride and he took the cup, careful not to touch and took a few sips. Swallowing had a painful edge but tolerable.. He put the cup aside and picked up the white board and marker. //What the hell are you doing here!//

Lucifer cocked his head. His eyes seemed darker as they regarded him. "We need to talk."

Erase... write... //Fuck you! Get out of here!// Dan glared at the man, did his best to look daunting but Lucifer just smiled, obviously immune. Dan huffed and added, // I'll call a nurse and have you thrown out!//

"Not likely... Dan." Lucifer hunched forward. "I'm told you prefer 'Dan'."

Dan shrugged but remained silent. Something told him he could press the button for help all he wanted and no one would even look in on him. He threw his board and marker on the floor then lowered the bed down then crossed his arms and closed his eyes. If agressive wouldn't work then it would have to be passive.

"So perhaps I need to talk and you can listen," Lucifer said easily. "First I want to thank you for trying to save my life. Until yesterday I wasn't sure I would have survived it the way I wanted to." Dan heard the other man... Devil... move but refused to look. Any other time the words would have been insane... but he had seen Lucifer return to life. "Second... I think there's a secret you've been keeping from the rest of us."

_Shit!_ Dan knew Lucifer knew. _Fuck._ He forced himself to remain motionless. He just wanted to whole thing to go away.

"I saw it when we were all reinacting Malcolm's shooting. That look in your eyes when your very clever ex began to figure things out." Pause. "But she's too good a person to realize it was you." Pause. "How long did you know about Malcolm?"

Seven months. Dan felt an odd pushing at his thoughts and knew what it was. It all made sense now... Chloe's rant about how weird Lucifer could get, how he could make people talk. Even now, for some reason, Chloe didn't fully believe but she was always more 'touch and feel' than he was. Spirituality, though she respected it in others, was foreign to her. It was the basis of one of their early arguments where Trixie was concerned. Dan had been raised Catholic and though he had broken away from it somewhat, he wanted Trixie to have something she could turn to. Chloe wanted to wait for their daughter to make decisions on her own. After a time they compromised to a point... 

"Malcom is a dangerous man," Lucifer said quietly. "My brother did something even my Father will have issues with." Sigh. "I have a feeling things may get worse where your friend is concerned."

"No friend," managed to say, his inner self cursing. _Don't talk to him! He's the Devil! Evil!_

"You know, I'm not what those little fairy tales taught to you in Sunday school." Lucifer's voice was closer. "I was an Archangel... still am. But I didn't agree with what Father thought should or should not happen with Mankind... thought he was a little too possessive. We had an argument of some kind. Too long ago to go into detail. As punishment he made me ruler of Hades."

Dan had opened his eyes and turned his head as he heard the deep sadness. Out of the corner of his eye he could see darkness and city lights coming in through the window. The room was lit in "night mode". In the shadows Lucifer's own gaze was distant. His brain was still processing what Lucifer... Satan... Devil... was telling him but he had sympathy. His own father had not been anyone he wanted to talk about. Dan never measured up. But trying to relate this on a cosmic level was a little daunting. "Sorry," was all he could offer in a hoarse whisper.

Lucifer regarded him, his expression morphing from dark seriousness to a gracious smile and a hint of amusement. "So now we're talking... that's progress." His hand gently gripped Dan's arm. His eyes suddenly captured Dan's. "You followed Malcolm to prove he was a dirty cop. You didn't expect your ex to be there, did you?"

"No," Dan said, knowing he was lost.

"But she was and you heard her make a noise." Lucifer's grip on his arm tightened slightly. "He was going to kill her. So you shot him and the others."

Murder. Dan's throat tighened painfully with emotion. It was so quick... so last second. Chloe was in danger. Her life was primary. He had to.

Lucifer patted his arm and leaned back into a regal pose on the chair once more. "You know... judgement is not what they've taught you. It's not always black and white... lots of grey. Father took a long time to understand this. But he's mellowed a bit."

God wasn't "perfect"? Dan tried to wrap his mind around this. God evolved? "Forgive.. you?"

"I don't need forgiveness!" Lucifer told him, suddenly angry. Dan felt a wave of energy pass through him, heard the monitors around him stutter then settle. Dan wondered if his way to Hell would come in the next few moments and prepared himself. But Lucifer just glared at him, his eyes still normal... not the reddness Dan expected. "He had no right but I didn't have the ability to stop it! It was all done before I could blink and Hell surrounded me."

Wow. Dan shivered at the thought. "How... get... out..." Dan's throat was beginning to hurt. Words were barely a whisper. He regretted throwing away his white board. Surprised he was at all interested.

Lucifer calmed then leaned forward again. "That, my new young friend, is a secret I won't share with anyone. Wouldn't want dear old Dad to reverse it all too soon."

_Okay._ Dan sighed. Exhaustion from emotion and the effort to speak were beginning to fog his mind. But he tried to fight it. He just woke up. He was alone in the room with... Lucifer.

Warm fingers brushed his forehead. "I think we're done with our chat, Dani- Dan. No need to go over what we both already know." Fingers trickled into Dan's hair, intimate and comforting. "You need to rest. Chloe and your daughter will be here tomorrow. My guess is that they will let you go day after. I've already made arrangements so Detective Decker won't have to worry. I'll pick you up and you'll stay with me!"

Dan was nearly alsleep, oddly comforted by the touch. The words sunk in slowly. He really wanted to get out of here... didn't want to be a burden to Chloe. She has been through enough. Lucifer would take him home... his home... Lux...

_Wait... What!_

"Have a good sleep, Daniel. All taken care of..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's gone home with Lucifer... stress and temptations run high...
> 
> Okay... I've seen the finale and a couple of interviews with show's creator... I've got it fixed... So this story may not end the way I'd planned... BUT there will be some others to make up for it... oh... and I've decided on a cameo for Lux... 
> 
> Oh... and this has become the end of this story but a set up for the next one... promise. I've also down graded the rating but it still has moments... suggestions... just not much... yet...
> 
> Hope it's all enjoyed for what it is...
> 
> **** SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1 OF LUCIFER ***

Five days. Dan stared at the plate before him. Yesterday he was given the all clear to eat and drink what he wanted so long as he was comfortable. That seemed to prompt his host to make him this full steak dinner, cooked just the way Dan liked it. With a good red wine to go with it. Dan glanced around. When he left the hospital he was moved into a room down the hall from Lucifer's more luxurious rooms. It had a bedroom, small living area, a small kitchenette with a table and a bathroom with the best shower Dan had ever experienced. Nothing was spared... but then this was Lucifer Morningstar's place... nothing would be.

But Dan just stared at the food, unable to eat. Too many emotions churning inside him. Guilt. Anger. Confusion. Fear. One would take dominance then mix with the others. He put on a good face when Chloe and Trixie were here, bringing him shakes, soda and food. Chloe assured him that all was good between him, apologized for believing the text that was sent to her, saying they had broken up. Dan dismissed it. There was nothing to forgive. They were all under a lot of tension since Malcolm was shot, since the divorce. Emotions and their reactions to them were running high. He promised her he would never leave and if the impossible happened it would never happen by something as cold as a text message. They had a child together... his child... her child. No... would never happen.

He received a hug for that and a kiss, though not the kind he used to get... when they were together. In that moment, if in no other, he knew that part of their relationship was over. And somewhere deep inside he knew why but would not really admit it. Because then he would have to admit the lie...

"Dan! Not hungry?" Lucifer stood within Dan's temporary apartment as if appearing out of this air on the other side of the table. Startled, Dan instinctively stood and reached for a gun then stopped. He had no gun...

"Relax, Daniel," Lucifer comforted with his hands raised, his eyes wide. "Nerves on edge?"

"I'm fine!" Dan shouted, ignoring the twinge in his throat. He knew this was coming. Thought Lucifer would have 'that talk' the night he got here. But after arriving the Lux owner disappreared. Maze visited him a few times afterwards, clearly unhappy with Dan's presence at the club but seemingly amused by his discomfort. She told him she had to "check in"... Lucifer's orders she told him. Otherwise there was this kitten... nearly grown cat really. Lux. She almost looked like a black cat except for the sprinkling of orange color, pretty almond eyes that nearly blended into the rest of her. Lucifer had rescued it but Dan didn't know all the details. Something about cruelty. Chloe had invited him to help with feeding the kitten when it was very young but Dan not was an animal person. Sure, he would punch out anyone he found hurting an animal but generally it seemed they did not mix well. But Lux would come in by means still mysterious to Dan, because the door was always closed. She would look at him, meow at him, rub against his legs. Dan petted her and Lux would lay out and stay awhile then meow at the door to be let out. Very strange...

"Dan... you can sit down. I just came for a visit." 

Lucifer watched him but there was no feeling of being 'pushed'. Dan glanced once more at his plate, feeling a bit like an impolite guest. He sighed and met Lucifer's gaze, willed himself to not to react on so many levels. "Look, Lucifer. I really appreciate you helping Chloe out. But I'm feeling much better." He stood back. "I think it's time for me to go..."

"Nonsense!" Lucifer smiled at him. "I promised the doctors and your ex I'd keep an eye on you. What with Malcolm out there..."

"I can handle Malcolm!" Now he needed to go. So much more there... about that. He needed to do something about it but he wasn't ready yet. He knew the outcome and needed to get some things in order for Chloe and Trixie. "I don't need you protecting me! I can take care of myself!"

Lucifer's smile grew bigger, his eyes took on a glint Dan was beginning to recognize as the back of his neck began to tingle. "And I see you've done such a good job so far, Daniel." Lucifer pulled out a chair and sat down. "Sit down."

The tone of the words bordered on friendly but Dan felt them, his muscles began to obey but he managed to resist. He glared at Lucifer, his anger overcoming his fear. "Fuck you and all of this weird shit! I'm leaving! You can fucking tell Chloe what you like!" He started for the door, ready for a fight and somewhat surprised when Lucifer made no move towards him. But as he turned the door knob, Lucifer's next words stopped him cold.

"I know about that other thing you did, you know."

Dan opened the door. Lucifer's cat sat outside staring up at him but otherwise the hallway was empty, the way was clear. _So fucking what! Just go! Don't talk to him... he's Lucifer!_

"Oh dear, I thought we'd gotten past that..."

Dan continued through the door into the hallway, ignoring. So many emotions flashed through him as he strode towards the stairs. He hoped Lucifer's... assistant... was gone. He didn't want to fight but he was out of here. He needed to somehow talk to Chloe to keep his promise then go... for awhile... somewhere... 

*Meow*

The cat was following him, was now in front of him. He barely managed to stop before he could accidently kick her. _Oh and wouldn't that have gone over well..._ He carefully stepped around. The stairs were right there. Down and out.

"Daniel, why are you afraid of me?"

Dan froze as his foot touched the first step. "I'm not!" A lie on so many levels but he was a man... this guy was... well the Devil... he wasn't going to give in. He started down the steps at a fast pace. But suddenly Lux was in front of him again and he nearly tripped over her. "Fuck! Get the hell out of my way!" Now he was enraged. The small tortie stared at him then started to clean her paw as if she hadn't heard a thing or had decided not to care...

"Daniel..."

Lucifer's deep voice was right behind him. Dan turned quickly and grabbed a rail as he lost his footing. "It wasn't all my choice!" he yelled, careful to keep his eyes downward. If he looked up Lucifer would have him. "Damn you!"

Genuine laughter filled the air. "Some would say I'm already damned, Daniel. But even my Father doesn't see things quite that way... well... not anymore... so far as I know..."

*Meow*

Something pulled at his pant leg, a bit sharp. Claws. Dan looked down just in time to catch an armful of cat. Lux immediately curled herself and began to purr. 

"She's a good judge of character I've found."

Dan had no idea how to react. The Devil in front of him. An odd cat in his arms. His thoat was throbbing with pain from his yelling. The doctors had warned but he didn't give a shit. But Lux reached a dark paw up to pat his chin.

*Meow*

And it all collapsed inward. Dan turned his back on Lucifer and sat down on the step, careful to keep the cat in his arms as he moved. Lux licked his hand then settled and continued to purr. Dan felt Lucifer's presence take a step down and he prepared for a touch. He did not know what what would happen then. But he heard a shift then sensed the other had settled on a step behind him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing it wouldn't be enough to make up for his crime. "He threatened Chloe and Trixie. He threatened to turn me in. I took a gun from evidence." He petted Lux slowly, some tension leaving him.

Silence.

Dan felt tears in his eyes. This was it... he was doomed in all ways...

A deep sigh escaped from behind him. Warm air brushed the back of Dan's neck. "You're a fool... you know that, Daniel?"

Dan shrugged, surprised the cat continued to snuggle against him. He was a worm destined for Hell.

"Now doesn't all this confession make you feel better?"

A hand lightly touched his shoulder from behind. Dan had to put Lux down to wipe over his face, to force back his tears. He would not be led to Damnation crying like a baby. He closed his eyes and waited...

And waited... And...

"You can open your eyes, Daniel. I'm not going to hurt you. You only have the capacity to hurt yourself with me." Long fingers tightened gently on Dan's shoulder, their warmth penetrated. "You have my word."

There was a kind of power in Lucifer's oath. Dan believed him without a doubt. "I'm not going to Hell?"

A burst of laughter came out of Lucifer. "Oh Daniel... Hell isn't for dumb douches like you. Hell is for someone like Malcolm who's guilty of the most heinous sin... Hubris."

Hubris... Dan searched his memory. Greek myth... crime of self-importance... of putting one's life above others... no courtesy to others. Dan sniffed then wiped his face again. Suddenly he felt better than he had in a long time even as the guilt remained. He had almost gotten someone killed. Malcolm was still a danger. He needed to get to his captain... tell her... "I have to go, Lucifer," he said quietly. "I have to make this right."

"And you will." The touch on Dan's shoulder lifted, leaving a coldness. "Stand up."

Dan obeyed. He turned around and met Lucifer's eyes, prepared for anything. Lucifer's expression was stern but there was a softness in there too. "What?"

Lucifer seemed to shake himself from his thoughts. He stepped down until he was level with Dan. "He has something that will make it difficult to deal with him until I have to. I need you to maintain your cover with him. Protect Chloe until I have a word with my brother and this can be dealt with."

Dan thought even as his mind began questioning about a “brother”. Catechism never told him Lucifer had a brother--

"Why did you try to save me?"

The question came out of left-field. Dan found himself falling into that dark gaze. But not out of compulsion. Chloe accused him of being jealous of Lucifer. And she was right. He was. But not for the reasons she assumed.

Lucifer made a humming noise then leaned forward and captured Dan's lips in his. Caught off guard Dan grabbed Lucifer's arms, ready to push him away. But as quickly as the kiss began, it was done. Frozen in place, he fought to control himself, as he had always controlled himself as Lucifer smiled in a distinctly seductive way. "It's all right, Daniel. This is another conversation for another time."

Dan blinked. His cock was swelling against his fly and his face burned even as his libido screamed for more. "What the fuck was that!"

Lucifer drew back completely. His expression was full of amusement. "How can you have a daughter and ask that?"

_Shit!_ Dan pulled himself together. He wanted to be insulted... tell the man... the Devil... that he wasn't... that way. _Kinda stupid, Dan... he's the Devil... he already knows..._

"You might want to get cleaned up," Lucifer suggested, his posture and voice indicating nothing had happened. “I’ll have another dinner ready for you then you can go.” His hand cupped Dan’s face, a thumb caressed his jawline. “Just keep in contact, hmm?”

“Okay.” Lucifer patted his cheek then continued his way down the stairs, then walked past the bar towards the kitchen. Almost out of nowhere Maze appeared and began shifting glasses. The Lux would be opening in an hour or so. Their eyes met and her lips curled into a knowing smile.

Dan wondered when he had stopped living in reality as he went back upstairs to shower then change then call Malcolm. He went over the lies he would tell him to back into his good graces, pretend forgiveness for his injuries. He would look after Chloe and Trixie until Malcolm was off the streets… before Malcolm did something really stupid and killed someone…


End file.
